Brakebills High
by TheLeon1236
Summary: Receiving a letter from the mysterious school, Izuku finds himself in completely new world, the world of magic and magical creatures. Will he be able to adjust to his new reality? What adventure awaits our cinnamon roll? [Paring undecided, BETA required]
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Somewhere in North America, on busy streets of New York, a bald black man walked through the door of a nearby building in the corner of the street from lush and green scenery to hard concrete streets.

He is wearing a blue light unbuttoned jacket under which is gray pullover accompanied with milky long scarf around his neck. His pants are gray and shoo he is wearing, someone would say bold fashion choice, are light green.

Sitting on a nearby bench he pulled newspapers from his deep coat pocket and put reading glasses on his face. Just as he is about to start reading the paper, a woman approaches him from behind.

"You are late, I have school to run." He said with his deep voice without even looking at who approached him. He continued to sift through pages of newspaper.

"Sorry I'm late, but there are more important things." Replied the woman standing next to him, her voice somewhat panicked, but composed nevertheless.

"It's always something with you, isn't it? It's always… emergency. Questioned the man rhetorically, not really wanting the answer to that particular question knowing what could happen if she started to spit out words like a storm when the mood hits her.

"It's happening." She approached the man looking him in the eye and putting large moth on his now-closed newspaper. She sits next to him while he discreetly closes newspaper to hide the moth form the sight.

Putting away the glasses he proclaims "They are not even at Brakebills yet but don't worry, I have plan to change the timeline to the point that even HE will not anticipate."

"I hope you know what are you doing. This will likely be the last time I can loop time. No one will be safe after HE arrives." She proclaims, worry in her voice. For this time it will be the last time.

* * *

Izuku Midoriya, age 18, currently living with his mom, is sitting in the living room watching news.

"Today we witnessed new Hero making his debut. His name, or rather his Hero name is "Ground Zero". He managed to apprehend Villain with his powerful explosion type Quirk with ease….."

"Look, mom, it Kacchan." He proclaimed, happy to see his 'friend', "I always knew that he will be grated Hero one day, even if you didn't believe me." Izuku sad facing his mother.

"Well, sorry to doubt you, but he always picked on you and made you cry." Inko, Izukus's mom said from the kitchen.

"He will make name for himself really soon, I just know it."

"It's not my fault that I don't have a Quirk, so I couldn't become a hero as well, but I'm smart and that what's really matters to me." Thought Izuku.

"Have you decided what college you will apply to, it's big decision you know?" Mom asked his son who joined her in the kitchen to her with lunch.

Sighing, Izuku sit to a chair and started to think over his choices of collage. He wanted to attend Tokyo Collage, one of the best in the country. But another option was one in England, Harvard. The decision was hard to make. On one hand, if he choose Tokyo, he will be close to home, and on the other hand, if Harvard was to be chosen, he will have more options to choose from extra classes he could attend.

His dilemma was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell.

Ding, Ding, Ding.

"Hunny, could you see who is at the door."

"Will do."

"Hello Sir, how may I help you? Asked the teen.

"Izuku Midoriya?" Asked mailman.

"Yes?!"

"I have a letter for you which requires you to sight here and here." Mailman pointed to two lines on the paper.

Taking the clipboard with the paper on it he signed it with a simple signature he used often. Plain and simple, just his surname 'Midoriya'.

"OK, here." Signing the paper Izuku waited to receive the letter.

Once he took the envelope from the man, he thanked him and went back to living room.

"Hunny, who was it?"

"Mailman, he had a letter for me."

"Oh really? What is it about?" Inquired Inko, somewhat curious.

"I was just getting to that."

Sitting on the couch, he looked at the envelope.

Sealed with yellow wax, it was a plain white envelope. Imprinted on the wax was logo of some kind. It was like a shield, with key in the middle on top of with was a bee. These two were encircled with eleven small stars. The background of the seal was black but the outlines were yellow.

Careful opening the letter, paying attention not to destroy the seal, he pulled out the one sheet of paper. It was gold in color, with black lettering. He started to read the letter out loud so his mother could hear as well what it was about. To his surprise, it was written in English. He was Proficient in that particular language, and he translated the letter to his mother so she could understand.

**"Izuku Midoriya, we at Brakebills University invite you to take the entrance exam to see if you can attend our curriculum."**

'This is curious, I haven't applied to that university. Haven't even heard of it.'

**"Before you ask, no you did not apply to our college yourself, we are the one who chose who to invite. The board of staff members took all of your achievements into consideration, and upon reviewing the results we send invitations."**

"Isn't this wonderful Izuku. Someone finally recognizes you for who you really are. One of the smart ones, if not the smartest." Inko smiled and hugged his son.

True, Izuku was the smart one, he is not the one to brag, but when he took IQ test just to feed his curiosity he was stunned to see what his score was. He was in one percent of the world population, with a whopping score of 173.

He just continued to read the letter, his curiosity peeking the heights of Mount Everest.

**"If you accept the invitation, you will need to go to Tokyo Central, address provided under the general part. We also need to warn you that upon entering the building you will not be able to contact outside world for at least three days during which you will stay on campus grounds."**

"Three days, this is quite long for an entrance exam don't you think hunny?" Inko asked.

"Well, depending on what the exam entails, it could be spread to different areas, like sciences and general. This is college after all. I don't really see the problem." Answered Izuku with little chuckle. His mother is just protective of him, even if he can defend himself if need rises. He doesn't have third-degree black belt just to secure his pants after all. And with verity of other combat stiles he sure is force to be wracked with. It is said that no here school allows Querkles people to attend their courses. For fuck sake, Eraserhead practically fights quirkless.

That thought aside, he continued to read the letter.

**"Take what you need with you, such as clothes and toiletries. Writing materials will be supplied to you on the premises."**

The letter went on explaining some more details. Bewildered, he showed the letter to mom, just to confirm that his imagination is not running rampaged at the detailed information provided on twelve pages, and after short discussion with her, he decided to go for it.

He intended to go to college and if he was handpicked to try to apply to this one, it must be a good opportunity.

The only problem is that it was today, more precisely in four hours. He needs to pack and quick.

He rushed to his room an proceeded to do just that. Packing essentials, he picked a nice suit, black with a green tie, his favorite and lucky one, he kissed his mother on the forehead and with promise to contact her as soon as possible he rushed out of the apartment luggage in tow.

Quick ride to Tokyo, he approached the address provided to him. It was small building, nothing too spectacular. On the door was a piece of paper. "Izuku Midoriya, please enter and remember, no contact to outside world for at least three days."

"This is so highly suspicious, but as long as I'm here." He opened the door and stepped inside.

* * *

**_This is just Prologue to the story. As the story progresses, I will make it longer and more enjoyable. This story will follow the "The Magicians" TV show, but not to the letter, Our all too familiar cast members will get a new friend and new allay it the fight that follows. I am looking for a BETA reader, someone who is familiar with the show and with BNHA. The Latter is not required as Izuku, in this story is OOC, his personality is way different, he is more confident and balder in making dissidents, he is strong and smart. Regarding his housing on the campus, he will join Eliot, Quentin, Alice and others in Physical kids dorms._**

**_His discipline will be revealed in the next chapter..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1. I'm a what?**

"So let me get this straight. Eliot and I both have to greet and meet potential new students, and one of them is, as you said, 'special' whatever that means." Margo, one of the upperclassman's asked Dean Henry Fogg, the man in charge of the entire school.

"Yes, and you ought to behave yourself. I don't want you to scare the boy away. But I must warn you, he is different in more ways that one." Nonchalantly Dean said.

"More ways that one? What is he some kind of alien or something?" Margo asked jokingly.

"I would say that he leans to the 'or something' category." And without any more words, Dean turned away and walked into his office.

"Well, I hope that he will be fun to play with, that is, if he passes the tests. Who knows maybe… Naaa… No one is like Eliot." She retorted back in her head the thoughts she was having regarding hers 'charge'.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Izuku, upon entering the building was greeted with scenery like no other. "So I was teleported to a different location, must have been some kind of Quirk at play. Some kind of teleportation or warp, or even some mind-altering one, depending on what kind of person is responsible for me to appear here out of all the places. At first glance, I can surmise that I am no longer in Japan, and for what I can see and conclude I would say, that this is…" He was interrupted by an annoying female voice.

"You can talk I give you that much." She said, speaking English.

Switching from Japanese to English, Izuku replied. "Ah, sorry about that, I mumble quite often but not as much as I used to. By the way, where am I, and while we are at it who are you?"

"_He switched from Japanese to English so fluently, call me impressed."_

"Well Green Head," she pointed to his green messy hair, "you can call me Margo, and for where you are, you are on campus grounds of Brakebills University, and you are LATE"

"OK, but how can I be late, I arrived early just to make sure of that I'm a not." Izuku retorted.

"Exam will start in one minute, and Dean Fogg is not a forgiving person. Now come follow me Green."

"I have a proper name you know, and you didn't really answer my question of where I am." Following her, he asked.

"Izuku Midoriya, weird name if you ask me, so I will call you Green, or do you prefer Broccoli head?" sarcasm could be heard in her voice, but for Izuku it was a regular occurrence.

"I had worse nicknames before, so I don't really mind either. And yet again you didn't answer my question." This time Izuku asked with a bit more annoyance in his voice.

Just as he said that they were in front of a large wooden door. Margo pushed it open and in front of him was a few rows of desk each occupied by a test taker.

"You are late." Large black man said, annoyance visible in his voice. Izuku didn't have time to reply as the figure gestured him to take an empty seat.

"_This is not what I imagined. First I am teleported or something to a different location, judging by the language I could be either in Europe, or I could be in America. To have such a powerful quirk to be able to teleport such vast distances is scary to think about. But after all of that, now, without any further explanations from anyone I am rushed to take an exam. What kind of exam?"_

"Welcome." The figure snapped him from his thoughts. "You may address me as Dean. I know you have questions, and they will be answered in time. Now, your only job is to pass the examination before you." He reached to his desk and flipped the hourglass indicating that the examination has begun.

Izuku had so many questions burning in his head, but he had a job to do. In front of him was a stack of papers and a pencil. "_They did mention in the letter that supplies will be provided."_

Opening stack of papers in front of him he gazed to a question before him. For a second it appeared to be some kind of complex mathematical formula, but the next second formula changed to something else. It looked something akin to hang gestures, fingers doing different poses, some mirroring, some not.

"_This is so weird." _But his mind raced to fill out the answer. However, weird the exam in front of him as he had the answer right after he read the question. Spinning the pen in his hand a few times he started to write with precision and speed.

As he was writing the answer to a question, he noticed a girl in front of him rising her hand. She was wearing a dark red sweater and had a watch on her left hand. Her long brown hair curled on the ends and she found her quite attractive.

As she tried to ask a question she was shushed by Dean who with his index finger made a motion indication 'no talking and no questions'.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Finishing his exam earlier than anyone else, he folded his papers and proceeded to glance at other test-takers. None of them had any indication of quirk markers, well not mutation type anyway. Who knows, maybe all of them were quirkless like he was. But he had a much more pressing question. What on earth was this test about? It was mathematical in nature but pages keep changing appearance all the time. He had the only fraction of the second to read the question before page changed form mathematical formula to some hand sighs to a blank page.

He was analytical in nature so math problems weren't a problem for him. And with this observation skills, he could remember what the question was even as it changed to a blank page.

"_Perhaps some kind of quirk that can manipulate ink on the paper? _He thought to himself.

Soon more and more people finished their exams and not soon after Dean proclaimed test finished. He got up from his seat and carried his test to boxes that were put on the front desks.

"Please report to this room for further evaluation," Dean said and gestured him to go away.

"This is so weird, no one is answering my questions and I have so many of them." He said to nobody, but someone heard him.

"Hi, you are not the only one confused here. My name is Quentin. Quentin Coldwater."

"Izuku Midoriya. Do you at least know where we are?"

"I think someone said Downtown New York."

"What, I was transported from Japan to New York?" Asked Izuku a little bit stunned.

"And I was following some paper and ended up here." Answered Coldwater.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Not long after their little chat they separated and went to their designated location printed on a piece of paper provided by Dean.

Entering the room he was assigned to he noticed few people sitting behind a long wooden desk. Some of them had papers in front of them, while others had some kind of crystal situated in their hands on the desk.

He noticed that Dean was standing in a far corner of the room. He had his hands behind his back and had a serious expression on his face.

Not wanting to present himself as rude, he proceeded to introduce himself.

"Greetings, my name is Izuku Midoriya. I was instructed to report to this room for further examination. How may I be of service." He proclaimed as calm as he could but he was sweating bullets inside his head.

"_What is going on? They are watching me as I did something wrong. Did I fail the written exam? Will they send me home? To be honest, that test was easy but I still don't know what was with all the ink dancing on the papers. If it was some kind of Quirk at play, how can one person manipulate all of the pages of every examine? They need to have perfect control over their quirks. And if that is true how does that person know when the question was read or when to change the..." _Once again he was interrupted when one of the teachers asked him a question.

"How do you think you did on the written portion of the test Mr. Midoriya? Asked woman with white robe, maybe some kind of nurse or doctor.

Composing himself he answered honestly. "To be perfectly honest, the test itself was easy, but I too have some questions if you would allow me to ask them."

"Easy you say." This time Dean himself spoke. "The test you were subjected to was designed to thin the potential students to a bare minimum. Some of the questions there were from the curriculum of higher classes that no one other than teachers present here could formulate an answer, but regardless of difficulty, you managed to get a perfect score. You answered every question correctly and not only that you provided proofs for given answers to further demonstrate how proficient you are with tasks given.

And yes you can ask _A _question." Finished Dean.

At first, Izuku was stunned at praise Dean presented him, but he quickly composed himself to calmer demeanor.

"OK, first of If I may only ask one question, let me get some facts straight. If I am not in Japan anymore, and this is downtown New York, lack of mutant type quirks or any quirks that is, that weird test with high mathematical equations that give an answer in form of some crazy power output that I can't put my finger on. So, disregarding all logical conclusions on where exactly I am, seeing as this is something akin to Twilight Zone. And the question is this. Where exactly am I?"

"Well, aren't you a clever one. Let me tell you this. You a right on all of the statements that you listed. This is not your world, and people here don't have any sort of quirk as you put it. This is world parallel to yours, same but vastly different." It was Dean who spoke.

"As it was stated previously, you got a perfect score on your written exam, first to do so in many, many years. This only proves that you are where you have to be." Finished Dean.

"And you still didn't answer my question. If I am in a parallel world as you stated, what is my role in it? I imagine that getting me here wasn't a small task." With a bit of annoyance, Izuku answered.

"You seem really calm about all of the stuff we told you." One of the teachers asked perplexed.

Izuku shrugged. "I live in a 'world' where extraordinary is ordinary. If multiverse theory is true then who am I to question it. Now if you kindly answer my original question. Where. Am. I."

Dean stepped in front of him. "You are in a world in which instead of 'quirks', magic is power that humans can master. Not all of them that is given, but a small part of the population is gifted with the knowledge to use rivers of natural magic all around us. And you Izuku Midoriya are an anomaly in every world we checked."

"What do you mean anomaly?"

"You don't exist in any iteration of the multiverse, only in 'your' world," Dean answered truthfully.

"So I am The One?" joked Izuku but secretly he was immensely happy that he is worth at least something. His entire life he was called worthless, useless, deadbeat, one who will accomplish nothing. But now, he is unique. One and only in the entire multiverse.

"Yes the one and only Izuku Midoriya, and as such you have unique opportunity to accomplish something." Dean posed for dramatic effect. "You are Magician Izuku. And by all the reading we managed to gather, very powerful at that."

"Sorry, I think I heard you wrong! You said that I'm a Magician?"

"Yes, now if you would, please demonstrate any spell you can think of." Dean stated with a serious expression on his face.

"But I don't know any spell. How could I perform spell if I haven't ever heard of magic before?"

"You know a lot of spells already, you performed them on your exam mere hours ago." Stated one of the teachers.

Izuku went with a flow. If this was a dream he didn't want to wake up from it. Someone finally acknowledged him. He, with his ever-growing imagination of what could be if he had any quirk, had never imagined that he would possess magic. Magic from fairy tales and folklore. And if it was real he wanted to do grate, no not grate, he wanted to be excellent.

He closed his eyes and focused on the weird sensation he was feeling from the moment he got here. He felt energized for the lack of better word. He grabbed that sensation with all of his might.

Opening his eyes he imagined a spell. At least he wished that it was a spell. His hands moved on their own, and as soon as they did, arcane glyphs started to glow around them. He proceeded to do what he was envisioning in his mind, not even blinking. Hands started to glow with the power of the spell, and as he was nearing completion of hand movements he heard shouts from every person present.

"STOP. You will kill us all."

And he stopped, spell broken like glass shattering.

He composed himself, power still present in his hands, his entire body. First, the room was silent, and then something unexpected happened. His hair began to ich. Something akin when you don't shower for several days and you have to scratch your head to get rid of the sensation. Then, it all stopped. But now, his hair was completely green. Long forest green and it moved on its own. Sensation was pleasant, and he felt even more energized than before.

Several gasps could be heard from onlookers, some of them looked amazed by the site in front of them, while others simply looked at him with wide eyes, eyes that couldn't believe what they are seeing.

The first to speak was Dean. "In every possible future that I managed to look through, this possibility was not among them." He paused for a second to compose himself. Taking a deep breath he continued. "Izuku Midoriya, I knew that you were special, but I haven't imagined just how special you are. There is a reason why you are the only anomaly in the multiverse." Another long pause followed this statement. Other onlookers stared at Dean with anticipation of what he was talking about. They got the memo that a new powerful individual will be joining them this year, but no more information was provided.

"What I am about to say, may not leave this room. It is important that this information remains confidential. Only because you, as teachers, will need to remain vigilant around Mr. Midoriya, I share this information with you. Am I clear?" Round of "crystal clear" could be heard from present teachers.

"Izuku Midoriya, I am happy to inform you that you are a Fay. You are Oberon, fey deity of nature, wild places, and animals. You Izuku Midoriya are King of the fairies.

This statement was followed with a loud crash. Izuku fainted in front of all the teachers.


End file.
